pokemon_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Palmer
Palmer is a recurring character throughout the Pokemon Heroes Series. He is Sam's mentor and in a sense, his closest confidant and father figure after the death of Sam's grandfather, Palmer's former mentor. Palmer is the owner, founder, and head operator of the Battle Frontier Franchise, he is the titular Tower Tycoon of the Battle Towers of all regions except Hoenn. Basic Information *Palmer's height is 6'2" *Palmer's astrological sign is Libra *Palmer's dream is to see Sam surpass him, Professor Rowan and Aurelio *Palmer's favourite food is lobster, his least favourite food is muscles *Palmer's hobbies include adventuring in the wild and playing Shogi *Palmer currently wishes to battle Sam *It is currently unknown which Pokemon Palmer owns Early Life Palmer was once a young boy from Twinleaf Town and was extremely close with Cynthia when they were young. On the day that the two of them started their Pokemon Journey they came across a young Professor Rowan and Aurelio Giovinazzo battling at the Lake Verity waterfront. After witnessing this battle, Palmer begged Aurelio to be his mentor, to which Aurelio agreed, while Cynthia became Professor Rowan's. After this point, the two of them would appear to Palmer and Cynthia when requested, usually at important points of their travels through the Sinnoh Region. It was this teaching style that made Palmer the master he is today, and Palmer still accredits his skills to Aurelio, and the way he combined teaching with self-learning. Eventually, at the age of 11 and after a year of travelling, Palmer and Cynthia went on the challenge the Elite Four but lost after the third member. While Cynthia returned home, Palmer couldn't accept the defeat and from then on he travelled to the Battle Zone, back then an abandoned island filled with powerful wild Pokemon and lived as a hermit for the next three years on what is now known as Stark Mountain, training himself and his Pokemon while living off the land. Afterwards he was given an offer by his mentor, Aurelio, to return back to Aurelio's home region and continue to learn under his supervision. Palmer agreed and lived with Aurelio for the next three years until Aurelio returned to the Sinnoh Region, at which point Palmer began to travel the known Pokemon World and train himself in each of the nations. After six years of travelling, when he was 23, Palmer opened the first Battle Frontier in the Sinnoh Region, in the newly built Fight Area where he used to train many years ago. Since then, Palmer has created a Battle Frontier Franchise opened in every region except for the Kanto Region, where the Johto Battle Frontier serves as one for both regions, and the Unova Region , where the Battle Frontier is called the Battle Subway . Since then Palmer has become the head of the Battle Tower in the Sinnoh Region and Johto Regions , gaining the nickname of Tower Tycoon, and has become very close with his old mentor's grandson, Sam, who views Palmer as the father he never had. Even teaching him Chess and Shogi, and mentoring Sam when he needs it. History Sinnoh Saga=During Palmer's first appearance in the chapter Family, where he appears alongside Sam's other friends as a spectator for his Gym battle against Gardenia. Here he explains to Niya how he came to know Sam, and how he came to enter Aurelio's tutelage in the past. In his second appearance in Eterna's Gym Leader, Palmer sat with Professor Rowan, while the two discussed some several important secrets regarding Sam. Though the secrets are never revealed, it is known that Sam's grandmother and grandfather know and still keep the secrets along with the Professor and Palmer. During the battle against Gardenia, Palmer noted that he's proud of Sam, and feels like second father two him; even saying that he feels Sam--though not quite at his level--is extremely skilled as a Trainer. After the battle, Palmer and Rowan had another discussion, pertaining to a small object that Professor Rowan had showed him, later to be revealed a black crystal necklace once owned by Aurelio. Palmer was present for the celebration dinner as well. In the chapter Secrets, Palmer, Professor Rowan, Linda and Nancy gather in Nancy's house in secret to discuss many private matters. While the exact topic of their discussion is unknown, and nothing is talked about in specifics, it is obvious that whatever they are discussing has serious weight and will surely impact many lives and is also tied to Nancy and Aurelio's pasts. Though Palmer and Rowan do not agree how to handle the situation, Nancy tells them not to worry, and that she would take care of everything after meeting with an unknown party, with the help of Linda as her aide. Palmer appears again later in Hearthome City, The Contests Heat Up, wherein he speaks with Sam via videophone. Here Palmer reveals to Sam his past with the former Sinnoh League Champion, Cynthia, and encourages Sam to join the Hearthome City Battle Tournament before passing the phone to Sam's grandmother. |-|Kanto Saga=Second tab content goes here. |-|Johto Saga=Third tab content goes here. |-|Hoenn Saga=Third tab content goes here. |-|Unova Saga=Third tab content goes here. |-|Dragon Saga=Third tab content goes here. |-|The Valley Saga=Third tab content goes here. Personality Palmer has been shown to have a wild and confident personality. In fact, his confidence has been shown to often cross over to the side of cocky. Though, perhaps not without cause, as he is one of the strongest trainers in the four known Pokemon Regions. He also has one of the best wins-to-losses ratio in the Sinnoh Region, with perhaps only Eliza as a competitor for the record. Palmer's strength, confidence and success are a byproduct of his hardworking nature, which was demonstrated by his desire to train as a hermit in the wilds of the Battle Zone, long before it was populated and developed for living after loosing to the Sinnoh Elite Four. In fact, through most of his life, Palmer has shown to have a very hands on, and aggressive, hard working attitude, as he actively sought out to get Aurelio to mentor him from a young age, and even dedicated the years between Aurelio's return and the start of the series to training and developing his skills while also running and operating his own business, the Battle Frontier Franchise. Palmer has also been shown to be somewhat of an idol in the Sinnoh Region, due to his success, battle prowess and cool nature. Palmer has also been shown to be extremely close to Sam, having a father-son bond with him, and even Sam sees Palmer as a father figure and a hero. It was Palmer who gave Sam some battling lessons when Aurelio couldn't, and it was also Palmer who taught Sam Shogi and Chess, giving Sam his current strategic mindset in battle. To go along with his fatherly nature towards Sam, Palmer has also been shown to have a fatherly pride towards Sam as well. While somewhat of a wild and over-confident man, Palmer has also been shown to be serious, as he was able t have a serious, yet secretive, conversation with Professor Rowan while Sam battled Gardenia. Pokemon Pokemon Currently in Rotation It is currently unknown which Pokemon Palmer has on hand. Trivia *Palmer is the only character considered to be a "celebrity" in the series. *Palmer has apparently known Sam most of his life, and it is noted that Sam looks up to him like the father he never had. *It is mentioned by Niya that Sam has Palmer's poster posted up in his room in Twinleaf Town. *It is mentioned by Sam that Palmer trained him in Shogi and Chess as a child, and attributes that to his strategic view of battles Category:Recurring Characters Category:All Characters Category:Battle Frontier Category:Battle Frontier (Sinnoh) Category:Battle Frontier (Johto)